callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Foley (World War II)
Captain Foley was an American officer serving with the 101st Airborne Division who fought during World War II as featured in Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive. Biography An officer in the United States Army, Foley volunteered to be a part of the elite paratroopers in July of 1942. In August 1942, he was given command of Baker Company of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment in Camp Toccoa, Georgia. He personally oversaw the training of his unit, which included Private Martin and Private Elder. He traveled with the 506th for the duration of its training, shipping out to England to prepare for Operation Overlord. On 6 June 1944, Captain Foley parachuted onto the outskirts of Sainte Mere-Eglise, forming a mixed unit of paratroopers from Able, Baker, and Fox Companies of the 506th and pushing into the town. His unit knocked out a number of Flakpanzers and secured Ste. Mere-Eglise. It continued to hold the town the following day as a unit of Fallschirmjäger supported by armor attempted to retake it. After repelling the counterattack, he sent Privates Elder and Martin and Sergeant Moody as runners to contact Battalion headquarters and report Baker Company's situation. After the conclusion of Operation Neptune, Baker Company is detached from the rest of the 506th for special operations behind enemy lines. On 7 August 1944, a small detachment from Baker Company lead by Foley and Moody parachuted into the Bavarian Alps to rescue Captain Price and Major Ingram. After fighting through a checkpoint and clearing the chateau, the team rescued Price but discovered that Ingram had been moved to a prisoner of war camp in Austria. On 18 September 1944, Foley and a detachment of his company were parachuted in Austria with the goal of liberating Ingram from Dulag IIIA in Strasshof, Austria. Once Private Martin initiated the attack, Foley, in a stolen Opel Blitz truck, rammed the gate, staying back to guard the truck while Martin and the rest of the unit rescued Ingram. Once Ingram was freed, they escaped via the Austrian countryside. By the time the Germans launched their offensive in Bastogne, Foley and Baker Company had been attached to the 506th once more. During the Siege of Bastogne, Foley was reassigned to Fox Company of the 2nd Battalion. During this time he lead the company in the defense of Bastogne, operations into German territory, and the American push into Foy and Noville. He would lead men of Baker Company in an assault on a bunker complex near the hamlet of Recogne in Bastogne. Gallery Foley no helmet CoD UO.jpg|Foley without his helmet. Foley CoD UO.jpg|Foley in his 101st Airborne Division uniform. Foley and Price CoD.jpg|Foley and wounded Price. Captain Foley.jpg|Foley at the start of "Noville". Foley 1942 CoD.jpg|Foley in 1942. Foley dead CoD UO.jpg|A dead Captain Foley. Trivia *In Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive, he has a winter coat unique to officers. de:Foley (United Offensive) es:Foley (Segunda Guerra Mundial) fr:Cpt. Foley pl:Foley (Call of Duty) ru:Фоули (Вторая мировая война) sv:Foley (andra världskriget) uk:Фоулі (Друга світова війна) Category:Call of Duty American Characters Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive American Characters